Un Extraño Viaje
by Daiko BlacK
Summary: Harry, después de su quinto curso, recibe un paquete con un contenido extraño... Yaii! . Mi primer Fanfic, es un Crossover HpLotr, den su opinión, sea mala o buena me ayuda xD espero que les guste
1. Un paquete Peculiar

Bueno... eh... Este es un Crossover de Hp y de Lotr  y he aquí unos cuantos detallitos sobre la historia : 

-Legolas y Aragorn ya se conocen

-La historia [_en el lado de Lotr] empieza con Aragorn y de cómo llego hasta "_El poney Pisador_" donde se encuentra con Frodo._

-Harry acababa de regresar de su quinto curso, Pero**, **Sirius** No esta muerto en esta historia [_Nunca! Nunca!! T-T_]**

Creo que eso es todo... =o. Este es el primer capitulo, y el mas corto de la historia [_espero xD] si quieren saber mas, solo dejen un Review y recuerden que es mi primer Fanfic T-T no sean malos xD_

Espero que no les moleste que use algunas palabras en Elfico.

Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos **NO** me pertenecen [_por mas que quiera... T-T]_

_Primer Capitulo_

_~*~*~_

_THUD_

-"AAAAHHH!!!" 

-"pero que?... que paso?"-Dijo un joven de negro cabello, bastante revuelto, además de hermosos ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. Sobre esos ojos [N.a: ósea en la frente xD], se encontraba una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo. Pero en fin, volviendo al tema principal, el chico, que había despertado, ya que un paquete había caído en su cabeza, miraba extrañado a una lechuza frente a el.

-"¿Hedwig?"-El chico parecía estar confundido, claro, quien no lo estaría después de haber sido despertado de esa forma-"¿Hedwig eres tu? ¡Dios!, ¿por que hiciste eso?"- 

La lechuza que se encontraba frente al chico, lo miro confundido, y fue ahí donde el chico se dio cuenta de que esa lechuza no era Hedwig, no era la linda lechuza blanca que el conocía, esta era de un color piel, pero claro, aun dormido y en medio de la oscuridad, ¿quien se daría cuenta?

-"¡Oh! disculpa, creí que eras mi lechuza"-dijo el chico algo apenado-"bien, ¿que me has traído?"-dijo al momento de tomar el paquete que le había caído en la cabeza.

-"Que extraño... no tiene remitente..."-dijo el chico revisando por tercera vez el paquete-"¿sera seguro que lo abra?"-miro el paquete de nuevo.

_Harry J. Potter_

_Privet drive, 4_

_little whinging_

_Surrey_

A fin de cuenta, Harry decidió a abrir el paquete, claro, no sin antes tomar su varita, solo por si acaso. Así, pues un confundido Harry empezó con la nueva tarea de abrir esa caja extraña, estaba bastante bien cerrada. Cuando al fin logro abrirla, primero se encontró con una nota, que decidió leer.

_Harry, espero que tengas un buen viaje y te diviertas_

_                                              Luna L._

-"¿Luna?"-dijo Harry aun mas confundido, siguió buscando en la caja, aun con la varita en mano hasta que encontró un pedazo carbón, o almenos eso parecia-"¿que-?"

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, pues en ese instante, una luz cegadora lo rodeo. eso fue lo único que Harry pudo distinguir. Después de eso Harry no supo mas.

Se había desmayado.

~*~*~

Bueno, he ahí el primer capitulo, espero que almenos les haya gustado un poquito... si quieren saber que pasa, dejen Review les prometo que el segundo capitulo sera aunque sea un poco mejor xD.

Bye! ^¬^


	2. ¿Luz de Esperanza?

~*~*~             Cambio de Escena

´Lo que sea´     Pensamientos

Bueno... eh... Este es un Crossover de Hp y de Lotr y he aquí unos cuantos detallitos sobre la historia : 

- Legolas y Aragorn ya se conocen

- La historia [_en el lado de Lotr_] empieza con Aragorn y de cómo llego hasta "_El poney Pisador_" donde se encuentra con Frodo.

- Harry acababa de regresar de su quinto curso, Pero, Sirius No esta muerto en esta historia [_Nunca! Nunca!! T-T_]

No se por que pongo esto de nuevo xD pero en fin... xD

Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos **NO** me pertenecen [por mas que quiera... T-T]

_Segundo Capitulo_

~*~*~

Las estrellas parecían danzar ante los ojos de el hombre que ahora se encontraba sentado bajo el refugio de un enorme árbol. Este hombre de oscuro cabello, ojos grises y piel pálida, no sabia que dentro de poco conocería a alguien muy peculiar, y que posiblemente, le seria de gran ayuda.

-"Tanta paz..."-Dijo tranquilamente este hombre-"_Eru_... lastima que no vaya a durar mucho..."

Entonces recordó las palabras de un amigo Elfo Cuando todo esta perdido, llega a menudo la esperanza´ Los Elfos... siempre sabios... Hermosas criaturas que guardaban a las estrellas en sus ojos...

Levanto una vez mas su vista hacia el cielo, pero no vio mas las estrellas, si no que vio una luz, una luz fuerte, que le hizo cubrir sus ojos para no quedar segado ante esta. al momento en que la luz ceso, miro hacia el cielo de nuevo, solo para encontrar una figura cayendo velozmente.

-"¡¿Pero que?! ¡es un chico!"-Grito al instante en que se levantaba y se lanzaba para atrapar a la pequeña figura que caía-"¡Ah!"

El chico cayo de manera tan brusca en los brazos de ese hombre que ambos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de ese impacto, cosa que a este hombre no le molesto, puesto a que había salvado al chico de un golpe mayor.

-"¡Aragorn! ¿que crees que estas hacien-?"-la voz que se escuchaba se detuvo al ver a Aragorn sosteniendo una pequeña figura-"¡¿pero que?!¿Aragorn, quien es ese chico?¿y que le sucedió?"

-"No lo se Beregond, no lo se..."-Miro al chico en sus brazos, no debía tener mas de 13 años... tenia el cabello negro y revuelto, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue la extraña cicatriz en su frente-"espero que no este herido... lo llevare adentro..."-

Aragon, con el chico en sus brazos, se puso de pie, dispuesto a dirigirse a la cueva que estaba cerca de ellos.

~*~*~

-"Remus,"-Dijo una voz cansada, que provenia de un ligar oscuro-"es en serio, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Harry"

-"Sirius, estas exagerando"-Le contesto un hombre de cabello café claro, con mechones grises, y ojos ambarinos mientras bebía un poco de té-"el que Harry no te conteste no significa que le haya pasado algo"

-"¡por favor! Remus, escúchame, Harry me preocupa"- por fin, saliendo de la oscuridad, un hombre de cabello largo y ojos azules se acerco a Remus-"por favor..."

-"de acuerdo... si te hace sentir mejor, hablaremos con Dumbledore"

-"¡Remus!¡sabes perfectamente que Dumbledore no hará nada!"

-"Entiende, es lo único que podemos hacer"

Sirius miro extrañado a su amigo, como esperando una explicación, y así, la recibió

-"Es decir... no podemos llegar a la casa de los tíos de Ha-"

-"¡Eso es!"

-"Vamonos, Remus"-Sirius tomo a su amigo de el brazo-"Siempre fuiste el de las buenas ideas Remy ^^"

-"¡Siruis!¡No me digas Remy! y ¡NO! no vamos a ir a la casa de los tíos de Harry"

-"¿Pero por que no?"

-"Sabes perfectamente que Dumbledore nos lo tiene prohibido"

-"Pues no me importa"-dijo tomando una tunica negra-"Si a ti no te preocupa el bienestar de mi ahijado, no vallas, pero yo si iré"

-"Dios..."-Suspiro Remus-"Sabes que no te puedo dejar ir solo... ¡pero te tendrás que transformar en Padfoot!"

-"si... si..."

Y así, un hombre y un enorme perro negro salieron en rumbo a el numero 4 de Privet Drive

~*~*~

-"Pues parece que no tiene nada"-dijo Aragorn a la vez que cubría al chico con una manta-"bueno, solo unos cuantos golpes..."

-"¿Recientes?"-Pregunto Beregond

-"No..."-Aragorn tomo la varita de Harry-"no mucho... mira... ¿que será esto?"

-"mmm... parece una simple vara de madera"

-"¿por que traería consigo una vara de madera?"

-"Creo que esa será Otra de las cosas que le preguntaremos cuando despierte..."

-"Si... hay que dejarlo descansar"-Aragorn se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida-"voy a contemplar un poco mas las estrellas ¿deacuerdo?"

-"Claro Aragorn"

~*~*~

-"¿que...?"

-"_Aiya, _hína_..."_

-"¿Que...?"-Comenzó Harry-"¿Quien es usted?"

-"No... no importa quien soy yo..."-La extraña mujer se acerco a Harry, quien por instinto se alejo-"_Hína_, no tengas miedo, no te haré ningún daño"

-´Esta mujer... ¿quien es?... o mas bien, ¿que es?´-Pensó Harry ya un poco alterado por esta extraña, pero hermosa mujer de cabello dorado

-"Soy una Elfa, Pequeño"-Hablo tomando con una de sus manos la mejilla de Harry-"Y tu, eres la esperanza de este mundo"

-"¿que-?"

~*~*~

Abrió los ojos, y de lo primero que se dio cuenta, era que no traía sus gafas puestas, las busco, mas al no poder encontrarlas empezó a desesperarse. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que había pasado de Privet Drive? y lo mas importante... ¿Que tenia que ver con todo esto Luna? siguió haciendo se preguntas y tratando de encontrar sus gafas, hasta que una voz fuerte y clara lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"chico, ¿buscabas esto?"-Un hombre le dijo, ofreciéndole sus gafas, las cuales tomo sin ninguna duda y se las puso

¿Quien era ese hombre de ropas tan extrañas?

¡¿y donde estaba su varita?! ¡¿Que iba a hacer ahora?!

~*~*~

Aragorn decidió que lo mejor era regresar a la cueva... ya seria hora de que el chico despertara. Y así era, el chico estaba sentado en la cama, mientras tanteaba frenéticamente sus alrededores... buscando algo... Aragorn trato de pensar hasta que la imagen del chico le llego a la cabeza... ¡las gafas! ¡eso era! el las traía guardadas en uno de sus bolsillos así que las saco y se las ofreció.

-"chico, ¿buscabas esto?"-Dijo claramente, el chico las tomo rápidamente y se las puso, le dirigió una mirada calculadora, como si estuviese analizándolo, pero entonces, pareció alterarse mucho por algo.

~*~*~

Espero que les haya gustado! n_n a ver, acepto sugerencias, criticas y de mas! xD

_Diccionario Quenya_ xD

Eru : "El Único", "Dios"

Aiya : "Hola"

Hína : "Hijo", "Mi niño"


	3. ¡¿La Tierra Que!

~*~*~

_Tercer Capitulo_

-"ya, calmate Padfoot...-suspiro Remus algo desesperado-"ya casi llegamos"-

El enorme perro negro que parecía jalar a Remus ladro algo molesto, quizá sugiriéndole que caminara mas rápido...

-"Escúchame Padfoot"-Empezó el Hombre-lobo-"Es bastante tarde, así que creo que será seguro que regreses a ser Sirius en cuanto estemos a unas 2 casas de Privet Drive, ¿de acuerdo?"-

El perro solo asintió efusivamente. Al momento en que esas 2 casas eran la única distancia que les quedaba para llegar, Padfoot regreso a ser Sirius y rápidamente se hecho a correr hacia el numero 4, seguido claro esta, por Remus.

-"¡Sirius!"-Trato de gritar Remus en un tono lo suficiente mente alto para que Sirius escuchase, mas lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a nadie alrededor-"¡¡Sirius, espe-!!"-

_THUD_

Sirius había parado en seco, pues había llegado hasta su objetivo, pero Remus, aun con sus agudos sentidos, no se dio cuenta de eso...

-"¡Idiota!"-Dijo remus cubriéndose la cara por el dolor-"¿¡Eres un idiota Sirius por que te detuviste tan repentinamente!?"-

-"¡Hey! ¿me dijiste que parara no? U^^"-

-"¬¬ si... ya, venimos por Harry ¿no?"-

-"ô.ô ¡Cierto! ¡Harry!"-Y con eso ambos hombres decidieron entrar a la casa que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-"._. ¿crees que nos abran la puerta Sirius?"-

-"...nop"-Dijo Sirius mientras tomaba la varita de Remus-"¡_Alohamora_!"-

~*~*~

Harry se encontraba sentado sobre la cama mirando a Aragorn directamente a los ojos.

-´_Bien_´-pensó Harry-´_Analicemos__ esta situación... __No tengo varita, este hombre es un posible mortifago... tengo MUCHA hambre U._.´-_

-´_¡__Perfecto!´-se dijo a si mismo-´__estoy perdido n_n´-_

Harry miro ´disimuladamente´ por atrás de el hombro de Aragorn, pensando que quizá su varita estaría por ahi, y sip, ahí estaba, sobre una pequeña mesa justo aun lado de una puerta que parecía ser la salida.

-´_Ahora... cuantas posibilidades tengo de esca-_´-

La misma voz de hace un momento le saco de sus pensamientos... de nuevo...

-"Lo que sea que estés pensando, chico, no te atrevas"-dijo Aragorn

Después de todo, como buen Montaraz que era, pues, era normal que Aragorn descubriera que el chico frente a el trataba de escapar, y que estaba buscando algo mas...

-"Preferiría que te quedaras hasta que te recuperes totalmente"-se explico ante la mirada de Harry-"no son graves los golpes que tienes, pero quiero asegurarme"-

-"No pienso aceptar la ayuda de un Mortífago..."-

Después de eso, Harry se sintió como un idiota, después de todo, contestar eso en la posición en que estaba... frente aun Mortífago y desarmado... no era lo mas listo del mundo.

-"¿Mortífago?"-

-"Ya escuchaste..."-

-"Bueno..."-Comenzó Aragorn al momento que se levantaba [_N.A__: estaba inclinado xD]-"no estoy muy seguro de lo que sea eso pero..."-_

-´_Perfecto, se distrajo_´-Pensó Harry

Este momento paso muy rápido, Harry se quito las mantas de encima en un movimiento bastante Ágil, salto de la cama, paso a Aragorn y se dirigió hacia la mesita a un lado de la puerta, y ahí, tomo su varita.

Pero en cuanto tomo su varita, un par de brazos fuertes lo rodearon y lo levantaron de el suelo

-´_Es bastante rápido_´-Pensó Aragorn-´_Con un buen entrenamiento quizá..._´

-"¡aaahg!"-Grito Harry soltando su varita por error-"¡Suéltame!"-

-"Te pedí que te quedaras en la cama, pequeño"-

-"¡Suéltame maldito Mortífago!"-Dijo ahora tirando patadas al aire

-"Escucha, sea lo que sea un Mortífago, te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que por favor cálmate"-

Ante esto, Harry se detuvo... ¿debía confiar en el?¿debía escuchar a esta pequeña y lejana voz que le decía que todo estaría bien, o ignorarla como estos últimos 12 minutos? Bueno, al final decidió hacerle caso, y confiar en esa voz... después de todo, escuchar esa voz lo había sacado de muchos problemas antes...

-"deacuerdo"-Harry dejo de gritar y de patear

Aragorn llevo a Harry hasta la cama y lo sentó de nuevo

-"Bien, ¿me dirás tu nombre pequeño?"

-´_¿__pequeño?´-pensó Harry_

-"Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter"-contesto Harry-"¿y usted es?"

-"Mi nombre es Aragorn, Hijo de Arathorn"-dijo Aragorn sonriendo un poco-"Dime Harry, ¿que edad tienes? ¿12, 13 años?"

-"Tengo 15 ._."

-"Uo.o"-Aragorn carraspeo ante esto-"Bueno... estas... umm algo, pequeño"

Harry le lanzo una mirada asesina a Aragorn por este comentario... estaba harto de que le dijeran cosas como estas.Bueno, ¿quien no lo estaría?

-"Pero a pesar de eso, eres bastante Rápido U^^"-dijo tratando de excusarse

-"si n_n... debe ser por el quidditch"

-´_¿__Quidditch__?´-Aragorn decidió, que le preguntaría eso después_

En ese momento, Harry puso su mirada sobre un cuadro en la pared... un mapa, para ser exactos...

-"Aragorn, ¿podrías mostrarme eso?"-Dijo Harry señalando el mapa

-"Claro..."-Aragorn tomo el mapa y se lo dio a Harry-"Aquí tienes Pequeño"-

Harry miro el mapa, que era totalmente distinto al que el recodaba... así que decidió preguntar...

-"dime... ¿de donde es este mapa Aragorn?"

-"¿de donde? Pues de la Tierra Media, Claro"

-"Ah"-dijo, para después pensar...-´¡¿La Tierra que O.o?!´

~*~*~

-"¿Arthur?"-Hablo una voz algo cansada por una chimenea-"Arthur, disculpa que te moleste a esta hora de la noche... pero hubo una señal de magia proveniente de la casa de Harry, y creí que lo mejor era convocar a la Orden"-

_ Respuestas a los Reviews _

**_Melody_****_:__ ¿Divertido? =D ¿en serio lo crees? sii, he leído muy pocos Fics sobre esto, sobre Sirius supongo que se pondrá Histérico Un_n... Harry es lo mas preciado para el xD ¿quieres que mate a los Dursley? xDD seria una posibilidad... xD_**

_Por supuesto que Harry conocerá a Gandalf n_n y a Frodo y a Legolas =3~... ehem... y si n_n le enseñara varias cosas... almenos... las que se me ocurran Un_n_

_bueno__, muchas gracias por el Review **Melody** ^¬^ has hecho Muy  Feliz a una persona xDD_

**_Sally_****_: __xD__ Lo haré, lo haré, me alegra que te gustase el fanfic, a mi también me encantan los Xover n_n._**

_En serio crees que tiene buena pinta?? X) ¡gracias! Estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo ._. lo juroo *Daiko coloca su mano sobre su corazón*_

_Bueno **Sally, gracias por el Review n_n**_

****

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Muchas, Muchas gracias por leer el fic Un_n y espero que los siguientes capítulos sean también de su agrado, gracias! Y adiós n_n_


	4. Un gran Montaraz

~*~*~

_Cuarto capitulo._

-¡¿La Tierra que?!

-"ô.o la tierra media Harry, la tierra Media..."-

Harry trato de mil maneras, lograr que el mapa que sostenían sus manos, concordara con el mapa que tenia memorizado en su cabeza [**_N.a_**_: _^¬^ gracias a las clases de Geografía de la primaria xD_], pero por mas que buscaba, por mas formas que colocaba el mapa de ´la tierra media´... simplemente no quedaba... no tenia sentido. Y entonces, fue ahí donde Harry se imagino lo imposible..._

-"quizá..."-comenzó este-"quizá, este no sea mi mundo..."-

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

-"¿que?... Harry ¿seguro que te sientes bien?-

-"si, ¿por que?

-"¿estas conciente de lo que acabas de decir?"-

-"si, pero... es que es muy posible, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que tome un tipo de _translador"__-_

_-´¿Translador?´_-pensó Aragorn-"Muy bien Harry, si crees que no eres de este mundo... ¿por que no empiezas por contarme de donde vienes... y de todo lo que has estado hablando ¿quieres?

-"bien, por donde empezare..."-

Y así, Harry empezó a contarle toda su vida a Aragorn, desde _Voldemort y los _Mortífagos  _hasta de __Hogwarts y sus amigos, claro, también le contó sobre la muerte de sus padres y sobre la vida con los _Dursley.__

Y no, no se olvido de contarle sobre Sirius y Remus, a Aragorn le pareció extraño que Harry le contase toda su vida sin  titubear, pero lo escucho agradecido por tal muestra de confianza, el chico lo conmovía... de alguna manera le recordaba tanto a el cuando era joven...

Ambos estaban tan adentrados en lo que hacían [_uno contando su vida, el otro escuchando..._] que no se dieron cuenta que ya era bastante tarde.

-"Bien Harry, se nos fue el día con tu historia ¿no?"-dijo en tono de broma Aragorn-"creo que es hora de que te duermas, pero, antes de eso..."-

-"¿si?¿qué sucede Aragorn?-

-"Bueno Harry, ¿que te parecería si te entrenara en el arte de la espada, de la pelea, y quien sabe, quizá también, montar a caballo?"-

Harry lo miro boquiabierto... ¿estaba escuchando bien?¿Aragorn quería entrenarlo?

-"Hablas en serio Aragorn"-pregunto Harry con un ligero tono de esperanza

-"Claro que si pequeño"-reafirmo Aragorn-"¿Entonces?¿quieres que te entrene?"-

-"¡Pero por supuesto Aragorn, claro que quiero!"-

-"Esta bien, entonces empezaremos en unos 5 días, quiero que descanses bien antes de empezar el duro entrenamiento"

-"Bien, pero mañana por la mañana me contaras mas sobre ti y la tierra media ¿entendido?"-

-"Claro"

Y así Harry tardo en conciliar el sueño pues estaba emocionado por el día de mañana, pues el quería saber mas sobre este mundo, digo, no todos los días se viaja a otra dimensión ¿o si?... mientras, Aragorn salio, para contarle lo sucedido a Beregond.

~*~*~

-"¡_Alohamora!"-_

-"¡Sirius!"-Grito Remus-"¡¿En que demonios estas pensando?!¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?¡No, claro que no!¡Acabas de darle una señal al resto de la Orden para que vengan directamente aquí!¡Incluyendo a Dumble-!

Mientras Remus trataba de explicarle a Sirius la situación en la que estaban, nuestro [**_N.a: __Mío! Mío!! x)~] querido Animago no se tomo ni siquiera la molestia de mirar a Remus mientras este le hablaba, si no que decidió irse a buscar a su ahijado._**

-"¡eh!"-se quejo Remus-"Sirius, podrías tan siquiera escucharme"-

Pero al ver la poca cooperación de el Animago, Remus decidió... eh... ayudarlo.

-"¡sube las escaleras grandísimo idiota!"-Termino Remus ahora molesto, mientras Sirius corría hacia arriba como un perro que busca de comida.

Remus subió siguiendo a su amigo, tan solo para encontrarlo parado frente a la habitación de Harry, la cual estaba total y completamente desordenada...

-"¿Sirius?"-

-"¿qué...?"-empezó Sirius-"¿qué demonios... paso aquí?"

-"Calma Sirius... quizá... quizá Harry solo fue al baño, o algo así..."

-"Sabes mejor que nadie, Remus, que Harry no es tan desordenado con sus cosas..."-dijo peligrosamente Sirius al momento en que salía de la habitación y bajaba a la sala de estar

-"¡Sirius, espe-!"

El mismo se detuvo a la mitad de la oración... había algo en la habitación que no le gustaba... su _licantropía _no lo dejaba pasar por alto estos pequeños detalles... había... había un olor distinto... como el de una chica, pero no, no era de Hermione, había visto varias veces a Hermione como para no identificar su aroma... pero este olor... este olor era distinto y venia justo debajo de la cama de Harry. Al acercarse, vio una caja muy extraña, y justo cuando la iba a tomar...

-"¡_Expelliarmus!"-_

-´¡no!´-pensó inmediatamente Remus mientras bajaba al lugar de donde llego ese grito

-"¡Sirius!"-Grito Remus

-"¡¿Sirius?!"-dijo una silueta en la entrada de la casa con la varita en mano

-"¿Arthur?"

-"¿Remus?"

-"Bien, ahora que hemos revelado nuestras identidades, me agradaría mucho que ustedes dos, jovencitos, me explicasen que sucede aquí"-

-"Profesor Dumbledore..."-Dijo un Sirius algo Aturdido pero ahora de pie

-"Asi es joven Bla-"

-¡Ustedes!¡¿ que demonios hacen en MI casa?!¡¿Cómo se atreven a invadir mi propiedad?!-grito una voz desde las escaleras de la casa

~*~*~

-"¡Alfin, Beregond!"-

-"Aragorn, ¿qué sucede? ¿ya despertó el chico?"-

-"Pero claro que ya despertó"-dijo Aragorn-"Mira, las estrellas han hecho su aparición en el cielo,¿creías que el chico no despertaría para entonces?"-

Beregond se sonrojo ligeramente por haber dejado pasar ese detalle

-"eh, si, disculpa Aragorn"-dijo Beregond-"digamos que... perdí la noción de el tiempo..."-

-"si, claro... bien Beregond, te tengo dos noticias"-

-"Adelante"-

-"primero, el chico se quedara a vivir con nosotros hasta que yo me tenga que ir, y segundo, lo entrenare como Montaraz, lo cual significa que el vendrá conmigo"-Dijo Aragorn-´Quizá, hasta lo haga parte de los Dúnedain del norte...´

-"¡¿Que?!"-Grito Beregond-"de tantas personas que te han pedido que seas su maestro... ¿has elegido al chico?"-

-"exacto... ¿Tiene algo de malo?"-

-"no, claro que no... pero ¿recuerdas la carta que te envió Gandalf"-

-"si, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con el chico?"-

-"bueno... si el chico se va contigo... es decir ¿No crees que eso seria demasiado peligroso para el?"-

-"no... Harry estará bien"-con esto, Aragorn dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cueva-´_y será el mejor Montaraz...´_

-"Deacuerdo Aragorn, solo espero que no te equivoques..."-Dijo Beregond para si mismo

~*~*~

_-o- Primero que nada, disculpen el que me tardara tanto, es solo que mi computadora dejo de funcionar el jueves pasado, pero ya todo esta bien xD._

_Ahora, quizá me tarde un poco... pues además de mi falta de imaginación... en esta semana empiezan mis exámenes, pero ya veré que pasa... Un_n bueno, les agradezco su atención, en serio! Y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Review ^¬^ y ahora las respuestas a los Reviews:_

**_Gringuita: _**_xD emm ¡gracias! _

**_Sally_**_: n_n Gracias **Sally**, si, estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo... Un_n por lo de tu amiga eh, creo que me mantendré alejada xD._

_Bueno, Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y claro que Harry demostrara que es mas que solo un ´chico´ =3_

**_Cristal Melody: _**_xDD lo se, se que exagere bastante, Harry creció mucho en su quinto curso[según el libro]  y todo eso pero es que yo soy fan de lo tierno y pequeño x)~ y la verdad es que no se cuando poner a legolas... si lo pongo según el libro de Lotr o antes ._. pero... Legolas? Celoso de Harry? O de Aragorn? xDD_

_Por Sirius... bueno, la verdad no se como reaccionara [no se como, pero mandare a Sirius a la tierra media ¬¬ lo haré! xD], los capítulos me salen de la nada xD quizá me tarde un poco mas para el capitulo 5 Un_n espero que entiendan eso bueno, muchas gracias por el Review **Melody.**_

****

****
    
    **_Cygni:_**_ n_n quizá, si se lo pides bien Luna decida mandarte uno... aunque ._. yo ya lo he intentado.. u_u y no quiere... en fin n_n gracias por el Review _
    
    **_Kathy Stgqvk_**_: Hola! __Me alegra que te gustara, pienso continuarlo, no te preocupes n_n. Y si xD si me gusta el Slash. Y de hecho ya empecé a leer tu fanfic, solo que tuve un pequeño problema con el review y solo salió un "=3~" U._. pero no me había dado cuenta Un_n pero en fin, déjame decirte que me encanto tu idea =D._
    
    _Bien, Legolas, como dije antes ._. no se donde colocarlo... xD pero pues ya veré =3, lo de Harry, ya veras ^.~ y Sirius estará bien, no me atrevería a hacerle daño =3~. ^.^ le mandare tus besitos a todos, no te preocupes [incluso a James... no se como pero lo haré xD]._
    
    _Cuídate tu también, y muchas gracias! n_n_
    
     **__**
    
    **_Sara:_**_ Lo haré Sara, lo haré Un_n. Muchas gracias, en serio n_n!_
    
    _Gracias! Nos vemos después n_n_


	5. Rumbo al Bosque Negro

~*~*~ 

Quinto capitulo 

Los 5 días dichos por Aragorn habían pasado muy rápido, Harry se dio cuenta que Aragorn y el tenían algo en común, ambos, habían quedado huérfanos cuando eran niños. También aprendió muchas cosas sobre la tierra media, como por ejemplo los distintos tipos de razas que había, los Elfos, los Enanos, los Trolls, los Hobbits, los Ents y los Orcos entre otros, Aragorn decidió que lo mejor seria enseñarle a Harry algo de Quenya, el idioma elfico, para la mala suerte de ambos, a Harry le era muy difícil este idioma...

-"Dios..."-dijo un desesperado Harry-"¡esto es muy difícil Aragorn! Además, ya pasaron los 5 días, seria mejor que me entrenaras físicamente ¿no?"-

-"pero entiende, te será muy útil el aprender Quenya mientras estés aquí"-

-"creo que me seria mas útil, el saber como defenderme ¬¬"-

-"bueno, en eso tienes razón..."-dijo Aragorn levantándose de la silla y acercándose a un extraño baúl-"bien, Harry, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?"-

-"¡totalmente!"-

-"bien, sostén esta"-

Aragorn tomo una espada de el baúl y se la dio a Harry, pero a pesar de ser una espada pequeña... era bastante pesada...

-"eh..."-Harry trato de tomar la espada pero esta termino en el suelo, junto con Harry Un_n

-"o.o no disponemos de mucho tiempo... pero ya se lo que haremos..."-dijo Aragorn guardando la espada.

Aragorn tomo el mapa que le había dado anteriormente a Harry y lo observo detenidamente.

-"Bien, viajaremos al Bosque Negro a hacerle una visita a un amigo mío... le pediré que consiga a un herrero que forje una espada ligera pero poderosa para ti, y te enseñare a usarla..."-

-"o.o y ¿por que no consigues tu a un herrero?"-

-"no tengo por que contestar a eso... ¬¬"-dijo Aragorn volviendo su atención al mapa-"no nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar hasta alla... será menos de un día si vamos a caballo, ya que estamos en las orillas de las montañas grises..."

-"y dime ¿tu amigo es rico? ¿si no, quien va a pagar la espada? ._. yo no tengo dinero"-se apresuro a decir Harry

-"de hecho, mi amigo es el príncipe del Bosque Negro, así que no habrá problema"-

Harry no dijo nada mas, simplemente observo como Aragorn tomaba unas cuantas cosas y las envolvía en una manta, después salió de la cueva, para volver a entrar mirando a Harry algo extrañado.

-"¿qué esperas? ¡ven!"

-"¡si!"-

Ambos salieron de la cueva y Aragorn se encontró con Beregond a quien le explico toda la situación, después de eso Beregond se alejo y regreso después de unos minutos con un par de caballos, le dio uno a Aragorn y el subio en el otro.

-"Muy bien, entonces nos vamos"-dijo Aragorn subiéndose a uno de los caballos-"ven Harry, montaras conmigo"-

Aragorn ayudo a Harry a subir al caballo junto a el, y después, ambos caballos salieron en rumbo al Bosque Negro.

~*~*~

-"¡Ustedes! ¡¿ que demonios hacen en MI casa?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a invadir mi propiedad?!"-grito una voz desde las escaleras de la casa

-"Señor Dursley, le aseguro que-"

-"¡¡Cállese!! ¡Lárguense ahora mismo de mi casa! ¡¡AHORA!!"-

En este momento, Sirius ya se había desesperado, y rápidamente se situó frente a Vernon Dursley.

-"Escúcheme usted... _Muggle_ despreciable... mas le vale que no le halla hecho nada a Harry o me las pa-"

-"¡Harry! ¡Lo había olvidado!"-dijo Remus al momento en que pasaba a Vernon y subía las escaleras rápidamente 

-"¡¿qué?! ¡¿qué cree que hace?!"-grito Vernon tratando de detener a Remus

-"¡no, no lo haras!"-grito Sirius-"¡_Petrificus totalus_!

Vernon, estando en las escaleras, y ahora petrificado comenzo a caer, directamente hacia Sirius...

-"¡¡O.o!!"-Sirius no se podia mover, solo veia una gran masa que caeria sobre el tan solo atino por...-"¡¡¡AAAAH!!!"-

Gritar...

-"¡quitate!"-Arthur, quien er el que estaba mas cerca de Sirius, lo quito de el camino justo a tiempo...

-"*-* Arthur... ¡gracias! ¡¡Gracias!!"-

-"si... si... vamos con Remus"-

Dumbledore, algo divertido por lo recien ocurrido, Arthur y Sirius subieron las escaleras para encontrarse a Remur con una caja y una nota en su mano.

-"¿Remus, que es eso?"-dijo Sirius

-"mirala tu..."-dijo Remus mientras le pasaba la nota a Sirius

Harry, espero que tengas un buen viaje y te diviertas... 

La nota estaba manchada de negro, y no solo eso, estaba rasgada... rasgada de la parte donde se suponía vendría la firma de la persona que envió la nota...

-"La caja tampoco tiene remitente"-dijo Remus

-"Pero..."

-"Remus, ¿me harías el favor de explicarme que sucede?"-dijo el Director

-"Claro..."

Remus comenzó su explicación desde como Sirius lo había convencido de ir hasta donde se encontraban ahora, hasta el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que Harry no estaba...

-"bien... Remus trae la caja y la nota contigo, iremos  a Hogwarts y discutiremos esto con el resto de la orden..."

Arthur y Remus asintieron, pero Sirius estaba distante... no sabia donde estaba Harry... no sabia quien le habia mandado ese paquete... estaba preocupado... no podia hacer nada por Harry, otra vez...

Entonces, algo capto su atención... una mancha negra, en el suelo... igual a la mancha en la carta... miro un poco mas al frente y vio... vio un  ¡¿carbón?!

Su primer instinto fue el tomarlo fuertemente, después no supo que paso...

~*~*~

^o^ lo logre, hice el quinto capitulo! Me salio un poco corto creo... xD estaba viendo el libro de el Hobbit y se podría decir que me inspiro xD pero bueno, eso no importa xD aquí están las respuestas a los reviews:

**_Cygni_**_: sii, Harry tiene que ser abierto para apresurar la historia xDD  pero bueno, ya vez el sintio que poda confiar en Aragorn Un_n._

Por lo de Luna =o. Aun no me contesta mis Lechuzas... es muy difícil X_x pero seguiré intentando Un_n. Gracias por el Review n_n.
    
    **_Migweg: _**_te gusta?? =3 me alegro, sii trateare de actualizar mas rápido =3 bye! Gracias por el Review n_n!!_


	6. ¿Arañas? ¡Bah!

~*~*~

Remus se quedo estático ante el sonido del translador activándose detrás de el... pues la única persona que _estaba_ atrás de el, era Sirius. Se dio media vuelta esperando que todo fuese solo su imaginación y encontrarse a Sirius ahí, pero no fue así, Sirius no estaba _ahí._

-"oh no..."-dijo Remus-"Sirius..."-

-"¿Remus?"-llamo una voz desde afuera de la habitación-"¿Remus que sucedió? ¿dónde esta Sirius?"-

-"se... se fue Albus, desapareció, así nada mas, como si hubiese usado un translador pero, estoy seguro de que no traía ninguno..."-

-"un translador... entonces, eso era lo que se sentía desde hace unas horas..."-dijo Albus mas como una aclaración que como una pregunta

-"¿disculpe?"-

-"si, veras Remus, hace unas horas, podía sentir una cantidad extra de magia proveniente de esta casa, pensaba que era alguno de los escudos que coloque para saber si algún mago se aparecía aquí o conjuraba algún tipo de magia, pero después de un rato esta cantidad de magia se redujo...

en este punto, comencé a preocuparme, pero me di cuenta que realmente pasaba algo cuando sentí que alguien conjuraba un hechizo...

bien, cuando ya estábamos aquí y después de que la magia de hubiese disminuido, deje de prestarle atención a ese detalle, pero, ahora mismo sentí otro cambio en ella, lo que quiere decir que la causa de ese aumento de magia eran los transladores que había en la casa y que Sirius se ha llevado el que aun quedaba aqui..."-

-"pero si no tenemos otro translador para llegar al mismo lugar que harry..."-

-"Remus, nadie nos asegura que el translador que tomo Sirius lo lleve al mismo lugar que Harry..."-

-"¿entonces que haremos?"-dijo Remus

-"Esperar..."-comenzó albus tomando algo de la cama de Harry-"esperar para ver si tenemos la suerte de que sirius lleve consigo el espejo que utilizaba con James hace tiempo..."-

Remus pudo ver que lo que estaba en la mano de el director era el espejo que Sirius le regalo a Harry para navidad el año pasado y por un momento, sintió algo de alivio pues quiza tendría noticias de su amigo y de Harry

.

Albus, Remus y Arthur salieron de Privet Drive, afuera Albus saco un calcetín viejo y sucio y lo convirtió en un tranlador que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

~*~*~

Había pasado ya casi medio día, y no se habían encontrado con ningún tipo de monstruo, para alivio de Harry.

-"estamos por llegar"-dijo Aragorn-"mira hacia allá, Harry ese es el Bosque Negro"

-"¿en serio necesitamos entrar _Ahí_?"-dijo Beregond por décima vez desde que salieron

-"¿te haces llamar un montaraz y te da miedo entrar en un simple bosque?"-

-"tienes que admitir que _ese_ bosque es aterrador Aragorn"-

-"bueno, he venido tantas veces que ya me acostumbre"-dijo Aragorn-"en serio Beregond, ¿no pudiste conseguir mejores caballos? Solo tenemos medio día cabalgando y están agotados"-

-"te dije que los conseguí a un precio _muy_ bajo"-

-"..."-

Aragorn y Beregond quedaron sumisos en otra conversación, mientras Harry estaba aburriéndose hasta la muerte, no podía comentar nada... estaba aburrido... no se dio cuenta siquiera cuando se adentraron en el bosque negro o cuando de detuvieron y dejaron ir a los caballos estaban ya caminando por un sendero estrecho, caminaban en fila Aragorn iba adelante Harry en medio y Beregond atrás. Los árboles eran enormes y sus ramas no dejaban entrar ni un solo rayo de luz de el cielo.

Harry pudo ver un par de horribles ardillas negras entre los árboles.

-"¿Aragorn falta mucho?"- dijo Harry, pues habían estado caminando bastante tiempo ya

-"mmm... algo, ¿estas cansado?"-

-"no..."-mintió Harry

Aragorn sonrió. Habian llegado ya hasta un extraño rió, por lo cual Harry se alegro bastante, y se dirigió hacia el agua dispuesto a beber.

-"¡Harry, detente!"-grito Aragorn

-"¿ah?"-Harry se detuvo en seco ante esto

-"no bebas de esa agua, si lo haces te quedaras dormido"-

Harry miro el agua, incrédulo, pero a la vez temeroso y se alejo un par de pasos.

-"bien..."-dijo Aragorn acercándose un poco al río-"_hácala tier"-_

Un extraño puente comenzó a formarse, el puente era de rocas que flotaban desde el fondo del rió hacia la superficie.

Aragorn rió

-"Legolas me enseño eso"-dijo Aragorn

Cruzaron el puente y siguieron el camino, Beregond se adelanto un poco, Harry escucho un sonido detrás de el, y como todo buen Gryffindor, quiso saber que era, y sin darse cuenta Aragorn de había alejado.

-"pero mira que tenemos aquí..."-dijo una voz desde los árboles

Al ver lo que era, Harry recordó su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando fue con Ron al boque prohibido... era una araña gigante, rápidamente saco sui varita la cual estaba guardada en su túnica[**_N.a:_** _la cual transformo de su ropa muggle xD_] y la apunto hacia la araña.

-"¡_Impedimenta!"-_grito Harry, no tenia ganas de lidiar con una araña de nuevo, Así que se fue corriendo antes de que la araña saliera de su actual estado de aturdimiento

-"¡Aragorn!"-Grito Harry-"¡Aragorn! Demonios..."-

Harry pensó por un momento... y después tomo de nuevo su varita

-"_Orientame_"-Su varita giro un poco antes de indicarle el lugar al que _debía_ ir... siguió caminando hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos gritos que lo llamaban...

-"¡¡Harry!! ¡¿qué demonios...?! ¡¿no quiero que...?! ¡No vuelvas a separarte de mi! ¡¿entendiste?!"-

-"si..."-dijo Harry algo extrañado mientras Beregond le dirigía una sonrisa compasiva

Siguieron caminando por otro rato hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un palacio, era muy extraño. Harry miro hacia la izquierda y se desconcertó, pues vio a un enorme perro negro corriendo velozmente.

-´¿Sirius?´

-"Harry, ven aquí..."-grito Aragorn

y así Harry alejo ese extraño pensamiento y se fue con Aragorn hacia el interior de el palacio...

~*~*~

-"que diablos..."-se sentía mareado, había caído bruscamente al suelo, y no sabia donde estaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse rodeado de personas, pero lo que le extraño mas es que lo estuviesen apuntando con lo que parecía ser... ¡¿_Lanzas_?!

-"._."-No sabia que decir ante esto-"eh... ¿Hola?"-

Pero los Elfos si que parecían saber que hacer en estas situaciones...

-"Lleven al intruso a una celda..."-

-"¿¡que!? ¡¿Celda?! ¡Pero...!"-

No le dieron tiempo de hablar, lo estaban arrastrando hacia una especie de casa construida de pura piedra, Sirius noto que estaban en un bosque, muy profundo por cierto... entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, se transformo en Padfoot y salió corriendo dejando a los Elfos totalmente Atónitos.

-´¡corre! ¡corre! ¡corre!´-Pensaba frenéticamente Sirius, no se detuvo a pesar de que por un instante, creyó haber percibido el aroma de Harry, pero pensó que debió haber sido solo su imaginacion

~*~*~

_n_n Bien el 6° capitulo  y no lo puedo creer xD... en fin espero que lo disfruten n_n, gracias a todos los que dejaron Review y aquí están las respuestas:_

****

**_Cygni:_**_ Claro, no podia dejar que a Sirius le pasara algo *¬* nunca, nunca!! =3~ Dios, por cierto X_x Luna ya se harto de mi, me mando un Howler T-T pero seguiré intentando xD Gracias por el Review n_n_

**_Kathy Stgqvk_**_: Me alegro que te guste el fanfic n_n, de hecho si suena mejor Middle Earth pero jamás se me ocurrió ponerlo en ingles xD_

_=o. Dios, por lo del idioma elfico, pues yo no se mucho [por no decir nada xD] busque diccionarios en Google ._. puse ´Diccionario Quenya´  y me salieron varios =o. Espero que eso te sirva al menos un poco Un_n gracias por los Reviews xD!_

**_Meimi Malfoy_**_: En serio te gusta x) me alegro! A mi también me encantan los Xover de Hp/Lotr xD creo que pienso igual que tu por lo de Harry y las clases particulares =3~ espero que como dices, sea una experiencia memorable xD. Por lo de los otros personajes, la verdad no se... pero justo ahora me esta llegando una pequeña... ligerita y vaga idea de cómo hacer que si entren en la historia =) Muahaha! Lo de el romance... la verdad no se xD  no soy muy buena en eso... xD de lo demás no digo nada por que luego cambio las cosas xD gracias por el Review! n_n_

**_Dadaiiro_**_: Bueno, lo de la magia, trate de explicarlo en este capitulo y espero que halla quedado claro xDD =o. Es verdad, serias buen narrador xD Cierto, Harry no es ningún debilucho, pero tampoco lo pondré de súper-harry  ^.~ también necesitara ayuda en ciertas ocasiones. xDD sabes que no se me ocurrió para nada lo de reducir el tamaño de la espada??? XDD pero digamos que lo tome como una oportunidad para meter a Legolas  =3~ bueno, Muchas gracias por los Reviews!! n_n_


	7. La peticion de un Amigo

~*~*~

Aragorn, Beregond y Harry lograron entrar después de que un Elfo de cabellos dorados apareció, los guardias no dejaban entrar a nadie, según por lo que Harry había logrado escuchar, un preso había escapado y todo el castillo lo estaba buscando, y la verdad todo esto no le importaba en lo absoluto a Harry, pues el estaba mas ocupado pensando en la actitud tan sobre

protectora que Aragorn había tomado hacia el hacía unos momentos antes cuando...

-_Maara__ Tulda Aragorn, Beregond – dijo el Elfo que antes les había dado permiso de entrar._

-_Anda__ Lumello, Legolas – contesto Aragorn dándole un fuerte abrazo al Elfo._

-´_Quiza__ este es el amigo que Aragorn menciono...´_-_ penso Harry al ver la familiaridad con la que estos dos se trataban._

Después de esa pequeña bienvenida, el Elfo dirigió su mirada, por primera vez hacia Harry.

-¿_Man__ nalye?- dijo el Elfo, a Harry le parecía extremadamente familiar su forma de hablar, pero no sabia por que... mas bien, no lo recordaba, de cualquier forma, Harry no supo lo que el Elfo dijo..._

-Ah, Legolas, el es Harry Potter - dijo Aragorn señalando a Harry- y Harry el es Legolas Greenleaf, el amigo del que te hable

-Mucho gusto –dijo Harry al momento en que extendía su mano hacia el Elfo y que este la tomaba

-El gusto es mío Harry- contesto Legolas 

-Bien- dijo Aragorn- Ya que todos nos conocemos, dime Legolas, ¿que esta sucediendo aquí?

~*~*~

**¡PLAF!**

-P_erfecto__, lo que necesitaba un árbol... un Enorme árbol...´- Eso fue lo primero que Padfoot pudo pensar despues de su pequeño encuentro con el árbol._

Se levanto, sacudió su cabeza y cola para quitar el exceso de tierra, y después se dio la vuelta para ver si alguno de esos extraños seres lo seguían y al no ver a nadie, regreso a su forma Humana.

-debo seguir el consejo de Remus mas seguido..- dijo frotándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

-´_¡Ve_ por donde caminas idiota! ¬¬´-__

-mmm... ¿dónde estoy?-dijo después de ver a su alrededor, aunque en realidad no vio mucho, pues el bosque era extremadamente denso...

Despues tomo su varita y la coloco horizontalmente en la palma de su mano.

-¡_Oriéntame!- _

La varita señalo automáticamente hacia la derecha de Sirius, lo cual le indicaba a este que ese era el norte, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por descifrar...

¿a dónde iría?

-¡al este!- exclamo entusiasmado por... por nada realmente... se transformo en Padfoot y comenzó a andar, pensando en que tenia que encontrar a Harry y pronto, antes que los seres extraños lo hicieran...

~*~*~

Era muy poco el decir que el castillo era todo un desorden, los soldados Elfos corrían por todos lados, ya bastante desesperados, pues no podían encontrar por ningún lado al ya tan mencionado "_intruso_" por otro lado, todo esto parecía divertir bastante a Harry y Aragorn decidió averiguar el porque.

-Harry, ¿es que acaso no te preocupa que ese hombre este suelto por ahí?

Harry pareció pensarlo bien antes de contestar – Nop, después de todo, han pasado ya bastantes horas desde que el tipo se escapo ¿no? – se detuvo para mirar a los demás y después continuo – si el hombre fuese tan peligroso como dicen, ya hubiese intentado hacer algo en contra de los que lo atraparon ¿no creen?

Los 3 adultos parecieron encontrar razonable la respuesta que el joven les acababa de dar, después de eso, siguieron caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que Legolas hablo

-Dime Aragorn, ¿hay alguna razón es especial por la cual hayas venido?-

-A decir verdad Legolas, si, si la hay- respondió este- necesito armas, lo suficientemente poderosas como las mías, pero bastante ligeras, como para que Harry las lleve.

Legolas miro a Harry tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa, bueno, no tenia nada en contra del chico, pero... no parecía muy fuerte, y ni se diga hábil con las espadas... pero en fin, una petición de Aragorn difícilmente seria negada...

-Bien Aragorn, tendré listas las armas que deseas para mañana a mas tardar, ahora... ¡hey tu!- grito a un elfo que iba pasando- hazme el favor de llevarlos a las habitaciones de huéspedes Porfavor. Aragorn, te veré mas tarde, voy a buscar al herrero de el palacio para informarle sobre estas... espadas ¿de acuerdo?

-Estaré mas que agradecido por esto Legolas- contesto educadamente Aragorn.

~*~*~

-´¡Si! ¡Veo algo de Luz! ¡Luz por fin!- grito mentalmente Padfoot mientras corría en sus cuatro patas

Trato de ver mas alla, y logro divisar una casa muy extraña, también podía ver los jardines de esta, y varias colmenas de abejas gigantes... abejas... ¡¿Gigantes?! ´_Ah__, bueno, lo que un simple Engorgio no es capaz de hacer...´_

Sirius regreso a su forma Humana dispuesto a acercarse a la casa para pedir ayuda, pero...

-¿Quien eres tu y que haces en mis terrenos?

**Notas de la autora:**

**Quenya****:**

**-Maara Tulda**  : Bienvenidos

**-Anda Lumello** : Tanto tiempo

**-¿Man nalye?**  : ¿Quién eres?

_A ver, primero que nada, perdón por tardarme tanto T-T pero es que no sabia como segir ._. de hecho, no me gusto este capitulo...  a ver... no he leído el libro 5 de Hp, y necesito que me expliquen como utilizan el espejo que Sirius le da a Harry [¿si existe verdad? xD] se los agradecería mucho! ._

**_Reviews_****_:_**

****

**_Kathy_****_ Stggyk__: Me alegra que te haya gustado Un_n. Por lo de Sirius y Harry, bueno, no se... quiero agregarle algunas cosas mas xD para alargar el fic... y pues, aquí esta el capitulo Un_n. =o. Claro que lo leere, me gusto mucho tu fic,_**

_¿sabes? Por cierto las palabras de este cap, lo saque de aquí http:// groups. msn. com/ laReuniondeArda/ quenyabsicoii. Msnw  xD solo quita los espacios..._

**_Cygni_**_: xD yo también me pregunto cuando se encontraran o.o... y nooo, jamas meteria a Sirius a una celda! Además... escapo =o. Bueno, por lo de luna xD a ver que haces... pero si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy =)._

****

**_Dadaiiro_**_: sip, tienes razón, Harry es bastante talentoso. Aunque para mi son 4 años por que no he leído el libro 5 xD Por lo de los elfos, xD pues ni yo se lo que va  pasar... xD ya veremos conforme pase el tiempo, espero que te guste este capitulo_

**_Miranda_**_: eeh... Listo Un_n_


	8. Pequeñas Confusiones

**_NA_**_: Ok, primero que nada, me puse a buscar sobre el espejo que mencione antes, lo mencione solo por que había visto que algunas personas lo sacaban diciendo que salía en el libro 5, yo no he leído el libro por eso no estaba segura._

_Así que, me puse a buscar donde lo había visto y encontré un pedazo de el libro donde menciona como se utiliza el espejo. Al final de el capitulo puse lo que encontré, si quieren leerlo, si no, pues no lo lean xD._

_Gracias ^-^._

~*~*~

Se estaba impacientando, a pesar de ser catalogado como una de las personas mas pacientes en la Orden del Fénix, Remus estaba llegando a su limite.

Después de todo,  el tener que escuchar toda la historia, después de haberla  vivido, era muy molesto. Eso, además de que mientras el presenciaba como Dumbledore y Arthur informaban de lo sucedido a la Orden, Harry y Sirius podrían estar en peligro, lo cual ponía de nervios al pobre Hombre-Lobo.

-...Fue en ese momento en que desapareció-termino Arthur.

-típico de Black -dijo Snape con su habitual y molesto tono- siempre termina haciendo un desastre de todo, y ni se diga de Potter, que no hace mas que meterse en problemas...

En ese momento, Remus, quien había estado resistiendo bastante bien, perdió el control totalmente.

-cierra la boca Snape...-dijo mientras le apuntaba directamente con la varita dispuesto a lanzarle el primer hechizo que cruzase por su mente si volvía a hablar así.

-Remus, tranquilízate-dijo Tonks mientras se acaba al Hombre-lobo

-Severus, te agradecería mucho si guardaras ese tipo de comentarios- dijo calmadamente Albus a lo que Snape contesto con un simple movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.-Muy bien, Remus, me podrías ser tan amable de decirnos ¿como funciona el espejo?

-Si-dijo Remus tomando el espejo rápidamente-solo hay que decir el nombre de la persona que tenga en su poder el otro espejo, en este caso... Sirius.

En cuanto dijo el nombre, la imagen reflejada de Remus comenzó a deformarse, para dar paso a lo que parecia ser... 

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Tonks, que se encontraba al lado de Remus mirando fijamente el espejo en las manos de este.

Remus, algo aturdido por la sorpresa, se acerco al director y le dio el espejo para que lo mirase, mientras los demas decidieron unírsele.

-Bueno-dijo el director finalmente- al parecer, Sirius ha sido transportado a una especie de bosque, y ha perdido el espejo...

-y ese definitivamente no es el Bosque Prohibido- dijo Remus en una mezcla de sentimientos, en los que cabe mencionar desilusión, preocupación y miedo, miedo por que Sirius o Harry realmente estuvieran en peligro.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras la imagen en el espejo se borraba. Sin saber que hacer o decir para animar al Hombre-lobo...

~*~*~

Harry se encontraba recostado boca-arriba sobre una muy comoda cama realmente enorme, ya habian pasado unos 10 minutos desde que ese amable Elfo les habia indicado donde estarian sus habitaciones. La habitación de Harry se encontraba entre la de Aragorn y Beregond, a petición de el primero.

Eran bastante amplias según Harry. Después de decidir que ya estaba mas que aburrido y que necesitaba darse una vuelta Harry se levanto sigilosamente de la cama, pues sabia que, a pesar de las paredes, Aragorn o Beregond se podian dar cuenta de que se habia levantado.

Asi pues, una vez fuera de la cama, se vistio y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. No supo por donde se fue, pero termino afuera de el castillo y siguie caminando hasta que llego a lo que a simple vista parecia ser una pequeña cas ahecho de piedra. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando sin rumbo.

-´¿por qué estoy en este lugar...?´-penso por primera vez desde que llego a la tierra media-´¿quién era la dueña de esa voz en mi sueño?´-

No tuvo mas tiempo de pensar en eso, pues el chico se tropezo y callo de boca directamente al suelo.

-Ahh...-se sento perezosamente, dispuesto a ver que fue lo que causo su caida.-es... el espejo que me regalo Sirius... ¿pero que hace aquí?

    »Que yo recuerde.... no traje el espejo... no tuve oportunidad de tomarlo siquiera...-

Tomo el espejo lentamente y algo temeroso, a pesar de que sabia que ahí no podoa haber mas transladores... ¿cierto...?

-Sirius-dijo una vez tenia el espejo en la mano, pero nada sucedió-¡Sirius!

El espejo seguia sin funcionar a pesar de que en estos momentos Harry gritaba el nombre de su padrino. De la nada, varias manos lo sujetaron de los brazos mientras otras le vendaban los ojos. Trato de soltarse sin ningun éxito y entonces, sintio como alguien lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza, y por lo que sintio, no fue con el puño... Quedo casi inconsionte y lo unico que pudo hacer fue dejarse arrastrar sin saber a donde.

~*~*~

-^o^ Muchas gracias por la comida Beorn – dijo Sirius saliendo de la casa y cardando con lo que parecia ser una bolsa-fue un placer conocerte

-el placer fue Mio Joven Sirius-contesto Beorn-

-¡gracias de nuevo!-grito Sirius antes de transformarse en perro y salir corriendo en la dirección que le indicaron.

Beorn solo miro como el enorme perro negro desaparecia a lo lejos. Y después volvio a entrar en su casa.

**_-FLASH  BACK-_**

_-¿Quién eres y que haces en mis terrenos?- dijo un hombre... ¿un hombre? Mas bien parecia un gigante... y por su tono de voz no estaba muy alegre..._

_-Bien señor, mi nombre es Sirius Black- dando una reverencia fingida, sin saber que eso, le daria muchos puntos en su favor, pues cualquiera que conociera a ese hombre, sabia que no le gustaba la gente sin buenos modales.- y, para serle sincero, estoy perdido y con bastante habmbre, si me permite decirlo._

_-Entonces, por que no pasas a mi casa, asi hablaremos sobre tu situación y te dare algo de comer, por cierto, mi nombre es Beorn-dijo haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiera._

_-se lo agradezco mucho señor-dijo Sirius siguiendo lo que para el era un juego._

_Una vez adentro de la casa, sentado en la mesa y disfrutando todos los majares que, curiosamente eran todos de miel, Beorn hablo._

_-y, Dime joven amigo, ¿como fue que llegaste a perderte en una de las partes mas profundas del Bosque Negro?_

_-´Asi que es el Bosque Negro...´-Sirius se quedo pensando-´Bueno, voy a probarlo...´ Pues vera, al parecer, simplemente apareci aquí... sin mas ni mas...-_

_-¿fuiste atacado por un Mago, quiza?_

_-¿e... entonces usted tambien es un mago?-pregunto después de un rato_

_-Bueno, tengo una habilidad especial... pero, no, no soy un mago_

_-¿una habilidad especial dice?¿de que tipo?_

_-Pues, Puedo transformarme en un oso cuando lo desee_

_-´¿Animago no registrado?´ Vaya que coincidencia, yo puedo transformarme en perro-contesto con una enorme sonrisa-Pero bueno, ese no es el punto, Señor Beorn, le estaria muy agradecido si pudiese usted regalerme un mapa y decirme como puedo llegar al pueblo mas cercano... si no le importa._

_-me alegraria mucho poder ayudarte jove, espera un momento-Beorn se levanto y entro en otra habitación, después de unos minutos regreso con un mapa en las manos- Mira, aquí- dijo señalando un bosque- este es el Bosque Negro, y el pueblo mas cercano esta hacia el oeste, es un pueblo de Elfos, llamado Rivendel._

_Pero Sirius no escucho totalmente... Sirius estaba viendo el mapa que Beorn le dio... que era "La Tierra Media"..._

_-Bien... entonces, creo que me tengo que ir ahora si quiero llegar ¿no?-dijo Sirius aun algo sorprendido_

_Beorn se puso de pie otra vez y tomo una bolsa de cuero, la cual fue llenando de comida envuelta y  botellas de agua que habia por ahí._

_-Llevate esto-Dijo dándole la bolsa y dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Sirius._

**_-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_**

****

-´Muy bien´-Penso Sirius-´Primero, ire a ese pueblo y pedire información sobre este lugar... después, a buscar a Harry... si es que esta aquí...´

~*~*~

-¿Aragorn?-llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, se levanto y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Legolas.

-¿Que sucede Legolas?

-bueno, los soldados dijeron haber encontrado al intruso, pero parece que hubo un pequeño malentendido...-

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Aragorn

-que... que Harry esta siendo atendido en estos momentos... ¡pero descuida, solo fue un golpe! 

Aragorn salio velozmente de su habitación y se fue directamente a la de Harry sin esperar a que el Elfo le explicara bien lo que sicedio.

****

****

**_Reviews:_**

**_Kathy Stggvk_**_: n_n Me alegra que te haya gustado, por lo de Harry/Legolas, la verdad no se... quiza mas adelante xD. Por cierto, como dejas que Legolas se valla con Dracoo en __Viajando a otra dimensión (1507060)_

_T-T digo no tengo nada en contra de el pero ¿y Harry?_

_ Bueno, xD cuidate mucho tu tambien y Gracias n_n._

****

**_Dadaiiro: _**_n_n es un personaje que me agrada mucho de "El Hobbit" mas abajo puse una pequeña "notita" sobre el xD._

_xD pero lo que pides quiza tarde un poco. Bueno, Harry es curioso, xD pero prefiero que se encuentren despues, si, Harry buscaria donde sea para ver a su padrino T-T ¡Waah!..._

Bueno, no te aseguro nada xD. y por lo de las abejas, espero que la nota que puse abajo te de la respuesta n_n. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Dadaiiro T-T tus fics tambien son de mis favoritos! pero el que mas me ha gustado hasta ahora es el de Hechizo al pasado (1205053) Bueno, cuidate y nos vemos!

**_Cygni_**_: . ¡Lo siento! tratare de hacerlo mas seguido n_n. ¿En serio te gusto? ^^ me alegro. Eh... no... o no tengo nada . .... ademas si lo tuviera, por supuesto que lo compartiria Un_n y  sip, son colmenas gigantes xD._

_¡Waah! ¡yo no la pude ver! ¬¬ pero lo hare... _

_Cuidate n_n y t gracias!_

Kat Basted: Oh, no te preocupes, se encontraran... tienen que T-T. Ya habia pensado en lo de Harry haciendo ejercicio y eso, pero xD decidi que seria mejor usar una espada elfica para el...

Sip, quedo bastante claro xD ¡a mi tambien me encanta! Bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste.

Gracias y cuidate n_n

¡Feliz navidad a todos! XD por si no nos vemos n_n

****

**_Aquí esta lo que dije al principio, quien ya haya leido el libro 5, que me diga si es verdad xD:_**

****

****

_"He turned the mirror over. There on the reverse side was a scribbled note from Sirius._

_This is a two-way mirror; I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours._

_James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

_Harry's heart began to race. He remembered seeing his dead parents in the Mirror of Erised four years ago. He was going to be able to talk to Sirius again, right now, he knew it-"_

Y aqui, una pequeña nota de Beorn que sale en el libro El Hobbit [ME da flojera traducir xD]

Beorn was a strange creature. He originated from the old human settlers of the Misty Mountains and came from there to the valley of the Anduin, where he lived alone with his numerous pets, which served him. He had the skill to turn into a bear with enormous strength. Where this skill came from is not known.  
Beorn did't eat any meat, but a lot of honey (which isn't surprising considering his bear nature). though mostly crabby and reclusive he sheltered the company of dwarves, which he first trusted not at all.


	9. Gwaihir

~*~*~

-Creo que lo mejor seria dejar fuera de todo esto al ministerio Albus-

-por supuesto Arthur, seria un tonto si le dijera algo a Fudge...-dijo Dumbledore-pero ahora nos queda otra cosa que resolver...

-¿qué cosa?

-¿qué le diremos a Molly?-comenzó-por lo que tengo entendido, ella le tiene un gran cariño a Harry, ¿no es así?

-es verdad... Molly...-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar, pues Molly Weasley, quien no había podido llegar a la junta, pues su hija, Ginny se había lastimado después de caerse de una escoba jugando a u partido de Quidditch con sus hermanos, llego ante ellos, y por la  cara que traía, parecía haber tenido una mañana bastante agitada.

-Albus, siento mucho no haber podido llegar antes, pero Ginny...-

-descuida Molly, descuida, Arthur me contó lo que sucedió-dijo Dumbledor-por cierto ¿se encuentra bien?

-si, esta mejor, gracias-

-bien, me alegro-dijo Dumbledore mientras calmadamente se acomodaba sus lentes-ahora, Molly te diré la razón de la junta, quisiera que tomases asiento, por favor.

Molly se sentó al lado de su esposo, ahora esperando las malas noticias, llámenlo sexto sentido si quieren, pero Molly sabia que algo no andaba bien ahí.

~*~*~

Padfoot estaba agotado, no había recorrido ni la mitad del camino y no podía correr mas, y era de esperarse, pues viajes como estos se realizan en mínimo 20 o 30 días. Cuando por fin no pudo dar un paso mas, Padfoot se desplomo sobre el suelo, agotado. Volvió a su forma humana y se recargo contra un árbol. Se habría dormido un rato, de no ser por el maldito y estruendoso chillido de una águila gigante...

-´Perfecto´-pensó Sirius con algo de sarcasmo-´otro animal Gigante... ¿será lo suficientemente grande como para comerme?´

para el asombro de Sirius, el águila bajo velozmente hasta donde estaba Sirius, se poso en una rama y después aterrizo frente a Sirius.

-me han mandado a buscarte-_chillo _el águila

-¿qué...?-dijo Sirius depuse de unos minutos, pues no todos los días un águila te _habla_-¡ah! ¡No solo es gigante si no que ahora habla! 

El águila se quede mirando a Sirius como si este estuviese loco, lo cual era irónico.

-bueno, loco o no...-dijo para si el águila, para después dirigirse a Sirius-mi señor me ha mandado a buscarte para...

-¿tu señor?-interrumpió Sirius al darse cuenta que así llamaban los Mortífagos a Voldemort-¿y quien es ese tipo?-siguió, esperando que la respuesta fuese otra.

El águila tuvo aguantar las ganas de picotear a este humano, pues creyó que si hacia eso molestaría a su señor...-No puedo creer que me haya pedido llevarte hasta Rivendel...

-¡¿A Rivendel?!-grito Sirius, y olvidando su agotamiento se levanto de golpe-¿pues que esperamos?¡Vamos!

Con esto, Sirius se subió al enorme lomo de la bestia, mientras que esta saliendo de su sorpresa por la falta de respeto del_ humano, _se hecho a volar, preguntándose ¿por qué le pidieron que llevara a este humano? Mientras, en lo profundo de el bosque...

-En estos momentos uno de los míos debe estar llevándolo...-

-realmente te lo agradezco Gwaihir-

-Descuida Beorn, descuida-contesto Gwaihir, El señor del Viento, o como lo llaman en Hobbiton, El señor de las Águilas...

-¡Si!-grito Sirius mientras alzaba un puño al aire-¡jamás creí llegarle a decir esto a alguien, pero eres mejor que mi motocicleta ^o^!

El águila resistía muy bien las ganas de darse la vuelta y dejar caer a este molesto humano, no quería molestar a su señor... aunque, podía decir que lo atacaron... hmm...

~*~*~

-escúchame bien, me prometí a mi mismo que te protegería a toda costa, y en estos momentos, la mejor forma de hacerlo es sacándote de aquí antes de...-

-¡Harry!-grito Aragorn en el momento en que entraba en la enorme habitación de Harry

-diablos...-dijo Beregond  golpeándose la frente con su mano

-lo siento, no pude detenerlo mas Un_n – se disculpo legolas mientras entraba en la habitación

Aragorn se acerco a la cama de Harry y se sentó a su lado, lo miro y después de asegurarse que estaba bien hablo:

-te saliste del castillo a pesar de que te dije que no te separaras de mi...-

Harry no tenia nada que decir, así que solo pudo guardar silencio y bajar la mirada, avergonzado. Por otro lado, Aragorn sabia que no tenia derecho alguno de regañar al chico, pues no era su padre ni su tutor, pero le había tomado demasiado cariño como para no preocuparse por el y dejar que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana y arriesgara su vida siempre que pudiera, bien, se estaba ablandando pensó Aragorn, y eso le afectaría en las próximas batallas, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

-sabes que pudiste haberte lastimado mas, e incluso pudiste morir en...-

-Aragorn, creo que estas exagerando-interrumpió Beregond arriesgándose a recibir los gritos de Aragorn-el chico esta bien, además, es hora de comer ¿Harry, quieres que te traiga comida, o me acompañas?

-¡te acompaño!- dijo Harry levantándose rápidamente

Aragorn ya no presto atención a esto ultimo, estaba mirando un pequeño espejo que estaba al lado de la cama de Harry. Lo tomo y lo observo con detenimiento, era extraño... podía sentir algo de ese espejo, pero no sabia que era... volteo hacia la cama.

-¿Harry?-dijo al no verlo-ah... ¿que haré con este chico...?-dijo sin darse cuenta que el espejo estaba cambiando.

-no se, pero estoy seguro de que si el señor Elrond lo llega a conocer, dirá que es igual a ti...-le dijo Legolas para después salir de la habitación.

Una vez solo, Aragorn se dio tiempo para ver mejor el espejo, se sobresalto bastante cuando lo vio, pues ahí no estaba su reflejo, pero se podía ver una habitación con varios retratos por todos lados, ahí se encontraban 3 personas... un anciano, un hombre y una mujer. Los últimos 2 tenían el cabello rojo y el primero se parecía demasiado a Gandalf. La Mujer parecía estar realmente alterada.

-¿qué demonios?-dijo cuando dejo caer el espejo

lo volvió a tomar, pero esta vez, solo vio su reflejo. Guardo silencio un momento, y después se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Harry... tenia unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle...

Reviews: 

****

****

**_Dadaiiro: _**_=D Hola!_

xD sip, ese es nuestro Harry, siempre en problemas n_n. por lo de Sirius =o. trato de imaginarlo... si no no escribo xD

_por lo de el espejo, =o. yo lo tomo así, cuando Sirius y James los usaban, cada espejo estaba, digamos, programado [cuando Sirius le dio el espejo a Harry supongo que lo cambio], es decir sirius tenia su espejo y como solo son 2[espejos xD]  tenia que decir el nombre de James, que era el dueño de el 2°  espejo para que funcionara, por eso cuando Harry dijo "Sirius" el espejo no funciono, pues tiene que decir "Harry" por que ese espejo era el de Sirius_

_n_n espero que haya quedado entendible eso xD._

_Lo otro xD bueno, Fueron los Elfos, cuando Harry llego, ellos estaban demasiado ocupados buscando al intruso, por lo cual no le prestaron atención a  Harry, entonces los elfos se encuentran a un tipo vagando cerca de el castillo y creen que es el intruso, pero es Harry Un_n._

_Sipi, Harry es capaz de muchas, muchas cosas =D usara su magia, pero hay que esperar n_n._

_gracias  a ti n_n cuídate!_

_ ****_

**_Pekenyita: _**_Vaya, =o. no te dolieron los ojos? n_n a mi tambien me gustan._

gracias! =D claro que se encontraran, tratare de seguir mas rápido.

_cuídate! ^¬^ _

**_Cygni_**_: xD sipi, Harry y Sirius? umm no lo se... quizá hasta Rivendel xD_

n_n me alegra que te gustase.

_T-T gracias! =D tratare se hacer mas largos los capítulos  cuídate! =D_

**_Shiroi Tenshi_**_: =D ¿en serio te gusta? T-T gracias, en serio! =D a mi me falta de leer el sinmarilion xD sabes, cuando dejaste ese Review, acababa de actualizar xD._

_=D aah, a Harry no le paso nada malo paciencia n_n._

_._. capítulos mas largo... mmm.. intentare! A partir de el 10 xD["es que me dejas_

_con muchas ganas de seguir leyendo" no es ese el punto? xD]_

_Por lo de la magia de Harry, n_n todo a su tiempo. _

xD legolas hizo eso por que Harry no tiene la apariencia de un hombre capaz de llevar una espada, es decir, has cargado una? UO.o yo una vez cargue una Katana y son realmente pesadas! [y son mas delgadas que las espadas tipo LotR xD] ah! mira aquí hay algunas direcciones :

**_Viaje a la tierra Media :_**_       http:// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? Storyid = 800997_

**_Viajando a otra dimensión:_**_ http:// www. fanfiction. net/ read.php? storyid = 1507060_

**_There and Back Again:        _**_http:// www. fanfiction. net/ read. php? __Storyid = 1357912_

_y por cierto ._. perdón por lo de tus uñas... xD_

_Gracias n_n cuídate y no te muerdas mas las uñas! _

**_Kathy Stgqvk:_**_ n_n Gracias!, Por lo de el HxL lo que pasa es que jamás había escrito un fic Slash... oh... espera, corrijamos eso jamás había escrito un fic xD quizá solo sea Shounen Ai no se xD_

_T-T gracias por decir eso... xD es cierto, no todo en la vida de Harry será fácil... ._. corrijamos eso también... nada en la vida de Harry es fácil xD_

_Bueno, cuídate n_n nos vemos!_

_Bueno, en serio, muchas gracias a todos por dejar Reviews n_n cuídense!_


End file.
